


Freedom

by ahunmaster



Series: Gladiator AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Freedom, Megatron is now in charge, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Post-Revolution, Slavery, Tags Are Hard, and are still hard, but he only did it to save her not because he wanted her, but she loved him back and it wasn't from Stockholm or anything like that okay?, eventually something will be written about their growing relationship, okay maybe not really, okay so Thornstriker was Bloodshed's slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron's overthrow of the government was complete.  There was no chance of the enemy trying to claim what was theirs once again.  Bloodshed was glad the fighting was over and everything he had been through had finally paid off.But with Megatron's rule came the end of slavery: something he so desperately wanted but also feared at the same time.Without it, there was no reason to keep Thornstriker with him any longer.





	Freedom

 

He had held this off for long enough.  Nearly two months had gone since Megatron had taken over the entire city.

 

If there were ever a chance for his coup to fail, it would have so far.

 

Bloodshed hated himself.  Here he was trying to sound logical and cautious when in reality he was just selfish and a coward.

 

"Thornstriker?"

 

She was resting in one of the living rooms.  But she quickly stood to greet him, running to him.

 

"Bloodshed?  Is something wrong?"

 

Of course she would sense something was wrong.  She always did.  Even though he looked disinterested when he was not angry or annoyed, she could always tell what he was thinking.  Even when his family and friends couldn't.

 

...Perhaps that was why he had been so hesitant to do this before.

 

"Thornstriker, can we… talk in your room?"

 

"My room?"

 

"It's... private."

 

Thornstriker was puzzled in all fairness.  Bloodshed was usually not one to care about private matters.  Not unless it was when he was bedding her.  He did not like interruptions or uninvited guests.

 

But this wasn't like him.  Bloodshed didn't use tricks or hidden messages when it came to sex.  If he wanted to have sex with her, he would always ask her straight out: did she want to have sex with him now or no?  And he always respected her answer even if she rejected him.

 

And things got even weirder when he brought them to her room and shut the door.  And then when he went to sit down on her bed.

 

"Thornstriker."

 

"Y-Yes, Bloodshed?"

 

"Come here."

 

Confused, she did so, stepping right in front of him.

 

"What did you want to discu-?!"

 

She didn't expect his hands to come up and wrap themselves around her neck.  But before she could try to pull away, she felt something snap.

 

Her neck felt lighter.  Shocked, her hands came up to her neck when Bloodshed pulled his away.  "W-What-?"

 

"You're free now."

 

"I-I'm... I'm free?"

 

"Yes," he said slowly, "Before, the slave collar was the only way I could protect you from others who wanted to hurt you.  But now-"

 

He stopped.  Swallowing, he tried to not let the dread and despair bile up from his stomach.  "Now, Consul Megatron's rule is secure.  Bombrush told me that last night, they had managed to secure enough to prevent any uprising by the exiled nobles."

 

Ah.  Yes, the gladiator's coup had been two months ago.  Thornstriker knew he was going to free the slaves, but she didn't know if it had been official as of yet, not with the threat of the nobles coming back to restore Rome to as it was.

 

Come to think of it, that meant her parents had probably been exiled as well.  She had begged Bombrush to protect her brother...

 

"Is... my brother-?"

 

"He's fine." As much as he didn't like the other male, he knew the man was the only person Thornstriker had other than him and his friends.  And he at least cared about her well-being, unlike her disgusting parents, "He was one of the first to swear loyalty to Consul Megatron, so Bombrush didn't have to ask him to spare your brother."

 

"Oh Airstream..."

 

"... He's safe now.  He's now the head of your family's estate."

 

That made sense, but that also meant...

 

"A-Are my parents...?  Are they... dead?"

 

"I... don't know.  I wasn't there when they judged your parents... I'm sorry."

 

"N-No... No, it's fine..." Thornstriker wasn't actually sure how to feel about it all. She knew her parents didn't really care about her... They had been the ones to sell her into slavery to begin with. She went from being a daughter of a noble blood to... to a slave. Even though she had been heartbroken over what her parents did to her... They had still been her parents. 

 

Seeing Thornstriker remained quiet allowed Bloodshed to continue. "As for you... You... You can go home now," he said quietly. "You don't have to be forced to stay here any longer... If you want to go back home to your brother... you can."

 

"I... I can? I can... really go back home?"

 

"... Yes. I'm... I'm not your master anymore." 

 

She... She was free.  She could... She could be a noble again.  She could back to the house she had grown up in.  She could finally see her brother again outside the coliseum, no longer in dark rooms or under the cover of night in Bloodshed's garden.

 

But... didn't that mean...

 

"...What... What about you?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What... will you do?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"W-What do you want?"

 

"...Want?"

 

"Do you... want me to stay?"

 

...Yes he did.  But... he didn't own her anymore.

 

"...It's your decision."

 

Thornstriker bit her bottom lip and looked down at her feet. She... She was free. She didn't have to stay here as a slave anymore. She could go home. Be with her brother. Never have to worry about being taken from Bloodshed, from being someone's property... She could finally go back to be a person. A legitimate person. And yet...

 

She glanced up at Bloodshed. Her... former master had always treated her like a person. Even though he had owned her, even though she was supposed to do everything he commanded, he never abused her. He never treated her like a slave unless he had to in front of others. And even then, he never hurt her. He protected her. Cared for her. Loved her...

 

She held her hands to her chest. She was aware of his feelings for her. And even though he loved her so much... He always put her happiness first. He never forced her to love him back. He just wanted her to be happy... And that was why he was giving her this choice. Because he wanted her to be happy. And if she would be happier living with Airstream, then he would let her go.

 

She wanted to go back home. Badly. She wanted to be with her brother again. She wanted to live in her home, sleep in her bed, be with her family...

 

But she didn't want to leave Bloodshed either. He was important to her... He was the one who protected her this entire time. The one who always looked out for her well-being, who helped her spend time with her brother in secret, who treated her kindly and never took advantage of her... He was her friend. The man she willingly gave her first kiss to. Her virginity to. And her feelings for him now were... She wasn't exactly sure, but he was important. She couldn't just leave him, not after everything they had been through. 

 

"I..."

 

Bloodshed glanced away.  Surely she would choose to go home.  She had always been upset about never being with her brother.

 

"Could I... stay here with you?"

 

His head snapped up as their eyes met. "S-Stay?"

 

"... I like it here." Thornstriker whispered out softly.  "I-I... I made this my home after I was sold.  A-And everyone here is nice.  And... I would miss Novabomb and Nebula.  I-I know I could g-go home, but... But I... I want to stay here. With... With you."

 

He looked into her eyes.  This... She had to be lying.  Promising a lie to appease him.  She couldn't... Why would she-?

 

Bloodshed was unprepared for arms to come around his neck.

 

"I miss my brother... I miss the home I grew up in.  But... I like it here now.  I like being here with everyone.  With you."

 

He didn't know what to say. She wanted to stay. With him. Even though now she was free, even though now she had the choice to leave, to go back home and never return... She wanted to stay. Because she liked being here. With everyone. With... With him.

 

He swallowed. It was too good to be true... It just didn't seem real.

 

"Thornstriker... If... If you don't want to, you don't have to-"

 

"I know," she murmured softly, wrapping her arms even tighter around him. "... But I want to stay. If... If that's okay."

 

It was more than okay. Primus, it was all he wanted. And now... Now it was going to be true. Thornstriker would remain here. By her own free will. Not as his slave, not because she was forced to... But because she wanted to.

 

His arms stretched up and gently wrapped around her body, bringing her closer to his chest. It was something he had only dreamed about. Thornstriker, willing staying with him, living with him... All because she enjoyed being with. They were equals now. She wasn't his property. Even though she had the choice to leave, she chose to stay. She chose to stay with someone like him.

 

He hugged her tighter, not wanting to ever let go. 

 

END


End file.
